


Brats

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: A&L annoying Smoker, ALSmoker, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Let him do his annoying paperwork in peace, M/M, he didn't ask for this, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Smoker didn't ask for this





	Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Another ship I said as a joke but actually liked. Here take this, a product of my procrastination

"So then Zoro chased Usopp cause Usopp accidently stepped on him, 'n dropped the water he was holding all over the sleeping Zoro! It was so funny, he was drenched and…" Luffy babbled on, sprawled out on Smoker's lap. Smoker grit his teeth, trying to finish his paperwork. He already got irritated enough doing this damn shit, he didn't need a brat to make it even more so. 

"'N then Nami hit them both! Cause they were being noisy and she was trying to do her geomagraphy homework." So he still can't pronounce 'geography'. If only that Nami girl was here. 

"But the real funny part was when Sanji got punched cause he annoyed Nami right after all this, then Zoro called him an idiot 'n they broke out into a fight." Smoker furrowed his brows and tuned out Luffy. It worked, until a finger slowly dragged down his hunched over back. He held back a tired sigh and the will to slam his face down against the desk.

"Portgas D. Ace." 

"That's me." Ace cheerfully replied, arms wrapping around Smoker's neck. A playful hum vibrated against his back from Ace pressing his body against his. All the while, Luffy was _still_ going on about his story. 

"What are you doing here." Smoker growled, more as a demand than a question. Another hum.

"What? It's not fair if only Luffy can hog you up." Ace replied, lips gently pressing against the back of Smoker's neck. Bloody fucking—

"Get out." Smoker didn't even have to turn around to see Ace's pout. 

"Why is Luffy allowed here but I'm not?" He said, thankfully moving back to cross his arms.

"Cause Smokey likes me more!" Luffy said, throwing his arms up with a beaming grin. Smoker slapped a hand over Luffy's stupid face to shut him up.

"I do not. And _you're_ not allowed either. You just wouldn't leave." He turned to Ace, hand still over the flailing Luffy's face, "Since you're here, take your brother and get out of my office." Ace's frown morphed into a grin, one that Smoker found he was not comfortable with. 

"Ok, see you, Mr Officer!" Ace said, bending down and giving a kiss. Smoker turned to stone. 

"Ah! No fair!" Luffy cried and jumped up to press a kiss against Smoker's cheek. Smoker's pen broke in his grasp. 

"Cya Smokey!!" Luffy waved, running out with Ace. Smoker took a deep breath, reminding himself that assault on a citizen won't look good on him, which'll end up with an annoying scold from his higher-ups. 

"Oh, by the way, crashed your car!" Ace called just before running out, laughter evident in his voice. 

 

Fuck appearances.

 

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!!!"


End file.
